vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CykeP/Wikia App, D
I noticed one day, after traipsing through the app store, that there are dozens of apps made specifically for Wikias all around the site. There's one for a variety of anime-based Wikias, game Wikias, CreepyPasta and plenty other communities. So I was wondering, why is it we don't have one? I know it's not as simple as asking for one and it suddenly appears, but could it be because we don't have someone in our community capable of making one? Or is it we'd need to put a request in to the Wikia as a whole, and see if it would be possible? After using the Wikia on mobile countless times, it's not hard to see that it's flawed. The pages are clunky and slow to load at best, though more often than not the Internet crashes (and this is on a completely updated iOS, no less). The navigation system is strange and confusing, and basically, the Wikia's mobile version stinks. I feel it'd be extremely beneficial to make the Wikia an app all its own, so us VOCALOID fans can edit and read on the go, just like dozens of other Wikias. What do you all think? - - On another note, Dex and Daina are plaguing my mind (in the best way)! I'd love to buy and use them as soon as they come out, but it's still so strange to me that they've only got so many demonstrations, barely any original demos save for the ones with beta voicebanks, and their promotional status has sort of died. As in, we're not hearing so much about them. I know today we've received some sort of news, and they're confirmed to be published, but the wait's become slow and agonizing. Not to mention wondering how much they'll cost when they come out. Any inferences? Finally, Rin and Len; I honestly think I'll be turning my attention to them. Unless D&D wow me and do it soon, I can honestly say I'm pretty impressed with their Japanese banks, and I'm holding out hope that their English will be good, too. I'm not expecting Zero-G or PFX level quality, but anything along the lines of GUMI's English, maybe. Luka's was alright, though it was choppy, and Miku's honestly wasn't too horrible, if you know how to tune and work around vowel and consonant issues (then the only problem remains is the softness). I feel that with Rin's personality in her voice, her English will be more powerful, and I'm holding out hope that it's true. I'd really like to make my mark using those two, and then break other VOCALOIDs onto the scene after I've built up from them! So currently, I think I'm going to kick off my career using those two, and following their building I'll write music for other vocals, as well. - - That's pretty much all I have to say, at the moment. : D I hope you're having a wonderful day! Category:Blog posts